


Colorblind

by Haunted_Obsidian



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is a teenager, Daryl is horny, Daryl likes to say sweetheart, Love, M/M, Responsibility, Rick and Daryl share a home, Rick blushes, stuff an thangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Obsidian/pseuds/Haunted_Obsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on the lj_kinkmeme :</p>
<p>Alternate ending, where the gang decides to stay at Woodbury and fortify it against the Governor.<br/>Rick and Daryl share a house and a ton of responsibility? I know it’s not kinky, but it’s something I really want… </p>
<p>http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4497.html?thread=6569873#t6569873</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if they seem a bit OOC, tried my best! :)

Rick blinked awake, sunlight shining bright through the billowing beige curtains. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his watch, the time reading _9:33 AM_. Scrubbing a hand over his stubbled face, he looked to the other side of the bed and felt a hint of a smile tug at his lips. Naturally, it was already made.

_Go figure_ , he thought, and sat up, the cool breeze hitting his bare chest. He shivered, the old urge of wanting to fall back under the covers and sleep a little longer hitting him, but he pushed it away. Today was a new day, and there were things that had to be done, routines to do, and people to take care of. 

He forced himself out from underneath the warmth of the sheets, feet hitting a cold, wooden floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slipped on his watch and got up, making his way over to the dresser to retrieve a change of clothes. 

The black jeans he pulled on were still loose, something he got nagged about every other day, but he'd live. The thought of never having enough food was always in the back of his mind, so when presented with the fact that they were doing okay, he still could only bring himself to have just enough, a habit he found quite hard to break. 

He slipped on a clean black t-shirt, still amazed at the fact that he wasn't stuck wearing the same shirt over and over again until it wore out. He actually had a choice, something he hadn't been used to for a long time. He grabbed a black plaid button-up as well, and slipped it on as he made his way out of the small bedroom and into the bathroom. He made quick use of the facility, and then found his footsteps echoing softly against the wooden-paneled walls of the small home. He cracked open the door to Judith's room, but found it empty as he thought it might be. 

He shut the door, and made his way past Carl's empty room and into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast awaited him. 

Daryl was sitting at the kitchen table, rocking Judith back and forth in her swing. It had seen better days, but it was better than nothing, and the little girl loved it, making it her favorite place to take a nap in. Rick felt the grin come back to his lips as he took in the scene, and he found himself happier than he had been in awhile. 

“Mornin',” Daryl greeted quietly, and Rick knew there was no surprising the other man. His hearing was sharp, sharper than any other man Rick had ever known. 

“Good mornin',” Rick returned, crossing over the threshold of the room and taking the few steps over to the both of them. “You let me sleep too late,” he scolded Daryl lightly as he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on his lips, one hand gently cupping his cheek. The other man laughed lowly in his throat, and replied, “Figured you could use it, after bein' up all night with her.” 

Rick nodded his appreciation, snuck another quick kiss in, and then took a seat across from Daryl. “Carl make it to school okay?” he asked, picking up his fork. The plate wasn't loaded with food, and for that he was thankful. Daryl knew him like the back of his hand; understood him better than anyone.

Daryl nodded. “Still a bit resistant 'bout the whole thing though. Kept sayin' he didn't need it, he'd be better off sittin' on the wall, protectin' the city.” 

Rick cracked a smile and shook his head between a bite of eggs. “He knows soon enough that day'll come. You made sure he went in the doors?”

“Stood there for a good ten minutes waitin'. 'Sides, I told 'em if he didn't go an' actually stay, I wouldn't take 'em huntin' with me this weekend,” Daryl stated, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. They'd confiscated every bit they'd found in the prison and brought it with them, rationing it out so they'd have enough to last them. One cup a day each, and both men cherished the flavor, no matter how bitter the taste, as though it was the last they'd ever have. 

Rick took a sip of his as well, washing down the two eggs and two pieces of toast he'd managed to eat. He savored the taste on his tongue, not caring that there was no cream or sugar flavoring the drink. Those days were gone, things were different. But they weren't all that bad, not by far, he thought as he glanced at Judith's peaceful face. The little girl's eyes were closed, mouth hanging open slightly with a little drool dribbling down her chin. Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He gently wiped away the spittle with the bib that was tied loosely around her neck. 

She was almost a year old now, and growing like a weed. Starting to speak too, and the memory made Rick's grin even wider.

“It's been awhile since you've smiled so much. Looks good on ya,” Daryl stated, his words drawing Rick's attention away from his daughter. 

Rick could feel his face turning red and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at Daryl's comment. “You think so?” Rick teased back, smile growing stronger. 

“Oh, I _know_ so,” Daryl returned, a devilish grin of his own set on his handsome face. He added a wink for good measure, and that only stirred Rick up even more.

“That right?” he countered, unable to stop the heat that had settled on his cheeks and was currently spreading across his face. Daryl knew how to get him, and get him fast; that was for sure. 

“Why don't you come over here so I can keep that grin on your face?” Daryl baited him, eyes gleaming mysteriously, scooting his chair out from underneath the table. 

It took less than three seconds for Rick to make it onto his lap, and another five before there was a knock at the front door. Rick whined in the back of his throat as their lips pulled apart, leaning his forehead against Daryl's. “You've got that training class, don't you?” 

The other man closed his eyes, and nodded. “Yup, unfortunately,” Daryl mumbled, biting his bottom lip. His hands were still situated on Rick's clothed hip bones, fingers curled around the denim material. “An' you were supposed ta be at that meetin' for all the guards 'bout half an' hour ago.”

Another knock came at the door, and Rick sighed. “How long are we gonna make her wait?” Rick asked, closing his eyes, calloused hands still cupping Daryl's unshaven cheeks. 

“We'll give 'er 'nother three minutes or so,” the other man said, laughing lowly as he kissed Rick again, sliding his tongue in while squeezing his hips. 

Rick kissed him back until he felt himself grow hard, and pulled away. “This might take a lil' longer than three minutes.”

“If tha's what ya think,” Daryl mumbled, picking the other man up as he stood, kissing him again as he took them towards the bedroom. “But I think I can make it quick.”

“What about Judith?” Rick whispered in his ear as he broke off the kiss again, glancing back towards his daughter.

“She's out like a light,” Daryl replied, crossing into the bedroom and laying Rick down on the unmade sheets. “I promise, she won' hear a thing. Long as her daddy can keep himself under control.”

Rick stifled a chuckle as Daryl crawled up between his legs, undoing both of their pants simultaneously. “Talk about multi-talented,” Rick murmured, and hungrily kissed Daryl's lips again. It wasn't long before the other man's warm and calloused hand was wrapped around his cock, and damn if Daryl knew just how to hit the right spot without being too rough. They were both coming within a few minutes; breathless and spent. 

“Ya sure ya don't just wanna stay here all day?” Daryl murmured in Rick's ear, and Rick shivered at the huskiness of his voice and how damned close it was to his ear. 

“Much as I want to, those people are relyin' on us,” Rick answered, slim fingers shoving a loose lock of Daryl's hair behind his ears. “Let's get cleaned up, then maybe we can continue this later.”

“Fine,” Daryl grumbled playfully, leaning down and catching Rick's lips in his own again. “I'm ma hold ya to it though, so don' forget.”

Rick laughed and nodded. “Trust me, I won't.”

Once they were cleaned up, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and knife. 

“You go on ahead. I'll take care of Beth,” Rick said, hooking his gun belt around his waist. 

“Ya sure?” Daryl asked, flashing that devious grin again. “I can walk ya to tha station if ya like. Be your bodyguard.” 

Rick felt himself starting to blush again, and shook his head. “Go on ahead. You're keepin' all your students waitin', and you know how they get when you're late.”

Daryl shrugged. “They'll live. Waitin' another five minutes ain't gonna kill 'em.”

“Fine,” Rick sighed, unable to resist the other man's suggestion. It honestly was hard for him to say no to Daryl, he realized. “Hey, Beth,” he greeted the young blond as he pulled open the front door.

“Hey, Rick,” she returned politely, though it wasn't long before a sly smile teased her lips. “Havin' a lil' trouble answerin' the door today?” she asked innocently as she came in, automatically heading towards the kitchen where Judith was still somehow fast asleep.

“You could say that,” he mumbled as he followed her. “I should be back by three, four at the latest--”

“Rick, I got this,” Beth stated, cutting him off as she began to clean up the small mess that was on the tray of the swing. 

“Right,” he said, glancing over at Daryl who looked like he was having the hardest time trying to contain his laughter. “Alright, I'll see you later. You too,” he whispered, leaning down and gently planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead. 

“Bye,” Beth urged, glancing towards Daryl and the door. 

“Bye,” Rick replied, and followed Daryl outside, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Hate ta see how protective you're gonna be once she's old enough ta have a boyfrien',” Daryl chimed in once they were a little ways away from the house. 

“Me?” Rick scoffed, gazing over at the other man. “You think I'm bad, I can't wait to see how you're gonna react. Poor boy won't know what to do when he has a crossbow in his face 'fore the door's even all the way open.”

They both laughed at the thought, and it wasn't long before Daryl was dropping Rick off at the newly minted “four points” station in the center of town. 

“Don' give 'em too much hell,” Daryl teased, the sun's rays making his eyes gleam even brighter. 

“Yeah, I'll try not too,” Rick replied, lines forming around his mouth as he smiled again. “See you at home?” And no matter how many times he spoke the words to Daryl, he still felt like an awkward teenager every time. Of course, he would see Daryl at home. At _their_ home. The man wasn't going anywhere.

“'Course,” Daryl answered, and without even bothering to so much as make sure they weren't being watched, he leaned over and kissed Rick again. “See ya later, sweetheart,” he murmured as he pulled away.

“See ya,” Rick returned, shaking his head playfully. He watched Daryl for a minute or so as he walked down the block and towards the building they dubbed “the survival center,” then went into the make-shift police station. 

He couldn't believe how much their lives had changed in the past eight months, and he was thankful that they had found some other place to call home besides the dark and overrun prison. They were making due, and that was all that mattered. 

“Sorry for bein' late everyone,” he said as he entered the main room, about a dozen armed men and women waiting casually, their chit chat quieting as he spoke. But secretly, he wasn't. He loved every minute he spent with Daryl, and couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could be with him once again.

Four o'clock would roll around eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to nudge some of the tense muscles there loose. He glanced up, eyes squinting at the sun that was slowly setting in the early autumn sky. Hues of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows merged together forming something beautiful in front of him. He didn't need a watch to tell him that he was late, and Rick was probably worried though he wouldn't say a word when he stepped through the front door. 

The thought of Rick made a smile curve up the corners of his lips, and even though he was tired, he felt his footsteps quickening, eagerness set in his gait. 

They'd come along way in a fairly short amount of time, and Daryl could honestly say even through all the losses they'd encountered, he couldn't recall ever being as happy as he was now. Rick and him made a damned good team, and together along with the rest of the survivors, they made Woodbury their own. 

It had taken a little while for Daryl to get used to it—used to the community of it all, but Rick took things into his own hands, and before long, they settled—together. 

They took ownership of a house in the southwest of the town, near the outskirts, but close enough on the inside to feel safe, safe as they could anyway. It was worn down a bit, paint chipped in places, wooden panels needed replacing, cracks repaired; so they fixed it, side by side until Daryl had hammered the last nail into place, and it was officially their own. 

The sun was setting that day just as it was now, and his smile grew wider as he recalled how after putting Judith to bed, and making sure Carl was sound asleep, they'd “christened” the house with a ceremony of their own. 

“Hey, Daryl!” a familiar voice called out to him, breaking him from his thoughts about that particular night. Of course, it was Glenn.

“How's it goin'?” he called out, tossing a quick wave towards the other man. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't even realized he'd been walking past the Rhee residence. 

“Any day now,” Glenn said, his face filled with nervous excitement as he leaned against the fence in front of his and Maggie's home. It was a baby-blue-colored one story, with a quaint front yard, and an even bigger one in back. Something they never would have had if they'd stayed at the prison. 

“Congrats again,” Daryl said. “Better hope she don' break your hand when it pops out.” Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Glenn's face, the excitement transforming into one of fear and worry. “Aw, don' be scared, I'm sure it'll be awright. Maggie's a tough girl.”

Glenn nodded, but still appeared somewhat perplexed.

“Well, best be gettin' home seeing as I'm already late. Take it easy,” he said, throwing another wave over his shoulder as he continued towards home. 

Dusk had almost consumed the sky as he bounded the three steps up to the front door, and went inside. Immediately, he was hit with the scent of fresh fried chicken, potatoes, and another scent that he presumed to be cooked carrots. 

A grin immediately pulled his lips up, and he took his time as he quietly made his way into the kitchen, Rick's back to him at the stove, busy preparing their dinner. 

Daryl savored the image for a moment, not even bothering to set down his weapons. Rick was still dressed in his mostly black outfit from earlier, with the exception of his gun belt. It was slung around one of the kitchen chairs, the one nearest Rick. The man was humming something, and Daryl couldn't help but imagine those lips humming a tune in his ears, or on his lips, or...

“Carl, dinner's about ready!” Rick called out, breaking him from his thoughts. “Is Jackson staying? We've got enough if he is.”

After a few seconds, Daryl heard Carl call out from his room. “Yeah!” The kid sounded annoyed, as he usually did nowadays. A teenager was a teenager, apparently, even after the apocalypse.

Daryl took those few precious seconds to set his crossbow silently across the table, and creep along the floor tiles until his hands were around Rick's hips, sliding further and further inward. The other man tensed momentarily, but ultimately knew all too well who it was. “Miss me?” Daryl murmured in his ear, easing his lips across Rick's earlobe to his cheek.

“Like you really had to ask,” Rick replied, turning his face just enough so that he met Daryl's, and returned the gesture. Daryl loved what he did to Rick, and he just about died and gone to heaven when Rick did the same. Things weren't as tense as they were at the prison, and Daryl couldn't help but let himself relax just a little. Especially around the ex-lawman. 

“Hope you're hungry,” Rick said, laying one hand atop Daryl's. 

“Oh, I _am_ alright. Food's just an after thought though.” 

Rick laughed and shook his head, still a bit bashful every time Daryl flirted with him. 

Daryl loved it.

A pair of footsteps bounded down the hallway towards them, so Daryl quickly nibbled on Rick's ear again before casually leaning on the kitchen counter, gaze landing on the little girl that was currently sitting in her highchair playing with a row of big plastic zoo animals. 

“Hey lil' asskicker,” he greeted the toddler, her laughter forcing the grin on his lips to grow wider. “Were you a good girl t'day, huh?” he asked, stepping over to her and kissing her on the forehead. 

“Dee,” she replied, grinning, holding her arms out towards him. 

He instantly picked her up, she latching onto one of his hands were her tiny little fingers. “So, d'you know how your daddy managed ta get that chicken? 'Cause I'd sure love ta know,” he said to her, smiling all the while. 

Rick laughed, but didn't answer. Instead, he chose to stay mum, and sat the complete dinner on their kitchen table. 

“We're gonna eat in my room,” Carl said once he and his friend entered the kitchen. The kid grabbed two plates from the stack on the counter, and handed one to his friend. 

“Are you sure?” Rick asked, glancing at the boys. “Me and Daryl don't bite,” he added, only earning an eye roll from his son.

“Tha's what he thinks,” Daryl murmured to Judith, and more high-pitched giggles filled the room as he tickled her.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Carl stated dully, filling up his plate and heading back towards his room, Jackson following closely in tow.

“Suit yourselves,” Rick mumbled, removing the last two empty plates from the counter, and setting them on the table. 

“Aw, don' look so down, sweetheart,” Daryl teased as he eased Judith back into her high chair. “He's at tha' age, ya know,” he reminded Rick, and the other man just nodded and sighed. “Hey,” he said, placing a hand on the small of Rick's back. “I'm grateful tha' you cooked. Looks downright delicious, an' you know it's ma fav'rite,” he added, tugging Rick towards him by his belt loops. 

“You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you?” Rick asked, a small smile falling across his lips.

“Nope,” Daryl replied, and kissed him, softly at first, then more deeply, and Rick kissed him right back. After a few minutes, they heard a throat clearing, and immediately broke apart. 

“Um, I was just looking for some pepper, but I guess-” 

“Here ya go, kid,” Daryl said, not impolitely, a shit-eating grin on his face as he handed Carl's friend a small box of pepper. 

“Um, thanks,” the blonde-headed boy said, and took off back towards Carl's room.

“You know he's scarred for life now, right?” Rick teased, the color of his cheeks still a bit pink. 

“He'll live,” Daryl said, and snuck another quick kiss in before he pulled his crossbow off the table and leaned it against one of the kitchen cabinets. It was habit—still having their weapons close to them at all times, one they were highly unlikely to break any time soon. He sat down, pulled the highchair closer to the table, and filled his plate, making sure to give spoonfuls of his potatoes to Judith as he ate. 

“Guess trainin' ran a little late today?” Rick asked, pulling apart his piece of chicken. 

Daryl nodded, swallowing down a mouthful of carrots. “I swear tha' bastard hon'stly didn't teach those people a thing. Hell, even after all this time, some of 'em still don' know how to properly skin their game.”

“Well, they were _normal_ people before all of this,” Rick said, mushing up one of his carrots and feeding it to his daughter. She ate it eagerly, blue eyes bright and gleaming. 

“Still, everybody should know how to skin a squirrel by the time they're ten. 'S common knowledge.”

“Where you came from maybe,” Rick joked, wiping some of the slobber-covered carrot mush off of Judith's chin. “They're comin' along though, aren't they?”

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded in agreement, “They are. This is really good, ya know,” he said, changing the subject as he bit right into his chicken, forgoing the use of a fork. “Mmm, damned good.”

“Thanks,” Rick said, his lips curling into another small smile. 

“Any sightin's today?” Daryl inquired, his tone turning serious for a moment as he carefully licked chicken off the tips of his fingers.

Rick shook his head. “All was quiet, thankfully. But, the night's not over with yet.” 

“Yeah, well, we're prepared, ya know that.”

“'Course,” the dark-haired man said, letting his daughter have the last bite of his potatoes. 

“An' the town couldn'ta asked for a better sheriff. You do a good job,” Daryl said, affection and admiration apparent in his voice.

“Well, I honestly wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, so I can't take all the credit,” Rick said, reaching across the table for Daryl's hand. The other man took it, and held it, rubbing his thumb across Rick's fingers. 

They gazed at each other for a moment, a peaceful silence slipping between them. It was soon broken by Judith's light snores. Both men chuckled lightly at the sight of the little girl slumped back in the highchair, mouth hanging open and a spot of mashed potatoes decorating the corners of her lips. 

“I got her,” Daryl said, and got up. He carefully hoisted the exhausted toddler out of the chair and into his strong arms. “C'mon lil' asskicker. Time for beddy bye,” he murmured, winking at Rick as he exited the room. He heard the sink turn on as he walked down the hall, the sound of dishes clinging quietly as Rick began to wash them. “Awright, lil' asskicker, le's get ya changed an' ready for bed,” he murmured as he entered her room. He laid her down gently on the changing table, discarding the green cotton t-shirt and matching pants. He quickly changed her diaper, and wiped off her face, hands, and feet. He then redressed her in a baby blue onsie, and placed her in her crib, making sure to lay the little stuffed biker bear next to her, just in case. “Night, lil' asskicker,” he whispered, and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

He exited the room, making sure to leave the door open aways. He passed by Carl's room, and was going to continue into the kitchen, but thought better of it when he heard the boys laughing loudly. He peaked his head in the room instead. “Hey, I jus' put your lil' sister down for tha night, so if he's spendin' the night, try to keep it down a bit. 'kay?” Daryl looked between the two boys who both nodded in response. “Here, I'll take those,” he said, and took the two empty plates that were sitting on Carl's dresser. 

“Thanks, Daryl,” Carl mumbled, and Daryl nodded, shutting the door closed behind him. From there, he went into the kitchen where Rick was busy washing their plates off, the pots and pans already clean and drying in the strainer. 

“Never thought washin' dishes could look so sexy,” he stated, his words earning a laugh and a shake of the head from Rick. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” the other man asked, taking the dirty dishes from Daryl's hands and handing him the other two clean plates and a towel to dry them off with. 

“Well, I can think of some things...” Daryl let his voice trail off as he dried the two plates and put them in the dish strainer, taking another from Rick and repeating the action. 

“I bet you can,” Rick returned, handing him the last plate, then the forks they had used. 

Daryl laughed at that, placing the forks in the utensil cup once he was done. “C'mon,” he said, and took Rick's hand, pocketing the baby monitor as well as he opened the back door and led the other man outside and over to the porch swing. It was an ugly neutral green color that Daryl couldn't really stand, but it sufficed. He sat down in it, pulling Rick down with him. “It's nice and quiet, ain't it?” Daryl commented, not really one for pleasantries. He knew Rick was though, so he indulged him. 

“Yeah, it is,” Rick agreed, gaze falling on the stars that twinkled and sparkled in the sky. They were too numerous to count, but beautiful nonetheless. 

Daryl laced his fingers through Rick's, squeezing the other man's hand as he did so. “I been thinkin',” he said simply, voice showcasing the slightest bit of hesitance. 

“About?” Rick prodded gently, glancing at him.

“'Bout you an' me.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Daryl said, nodding. He still couldn't quite look at Rick yet, his own bout of shyness that he tried his damnedest to push down rearing its ugly head. “Been thinkin' that maybe...” He cut himself off, suddenly unsure of the words that he wanted to say. 

“Maybe...” Rick urged him to go on, Daryl now earning his full attention. When Daryl didn't speak, his face a mask of insecurity and fear, Rick cupped his chin. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, and the concern in his words forced a small grin on Daryl's lips. 

“Yeah, 'm fine,” he replied, pulling Rick's other hand in his so that he was holding them both now. “Look, we—we been through a lot, lost a lotta people along tha way an' whatnot, but we made it through, ya know? An' even though there's still walkers out there, an' the rest a the world's gone ta shit, we still got each other, an'...I can't believe I'm doin' this,” he muttered to himself more than Rick, but he shook his head and slowly slid off the porch swing and down to one knee. “What I'm tryin' ta say is this—Rick, will ya—will you marry me?” 

Even in the dark, he could see the tears in the other man's eyes, his expression unreadable. Immediately, Daryl felt rejected. “This—This was stupid. I shouldn't a--”

“Yes,” Rick said, voice quavering slightly.

“asked ya that. It was—wait, did ya just—“

“I said, yes,” Rick affirmed, a smile overtaking his lips. 

“Yes?” Daryl asked, eyes wide with shock. 

“Yes,” Rick repeated, nodding. He laughed a little before pulling Daryl up and forward, kissing him. 

Daryl kissed him back, pulling Rick with him as he stood up. After a moment, Daryl broke away. “C'mon,” he said, pushing open the back door. “We got some celebratin' ta do,” and led Rick towards the bedroom.


End file.
